A Relieving New Beginning
by BlackPearl96
Summary: This story is is a Life After The Saga of the Twilght Saga... Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Life is Not So Good!**

**Helloooooooooo, for all who don't know me, I am BlackPearl96. **

**I know what you are thinking, **_**'Is she crazy?' **_**or **_**'Doesn't she know that Twilight is sooooooooo over?' **_**Well I do know this, but this isn't going to be one of those, **_**'Let's retell the story but in a different way!' **_** Kinda things, trust me, it is going to be a 'Life After The Saga' kinda things cause I don't know about many other Twihards, but I have been wondering what their ife was going to be like after final page of 'Breaking Dawn', so I've decided to right a story explaining their lives, even when everyone that they love is dead!**

**Sooooooooooooooo any hoo I am going to start Chapter One before I bore you all to death!**

Bella Cullen slowly flicked through the Forks Press, when she was suddenly looking a very gruesome scene, there was blood, and insides every where. The scene went just as fast as it came.

"Gah! How in Hell did I not hear you coming?" Bella screeched at Renesmee's strangely alike, best friend, Violet.

"Even for a vampire, I am extremely quiet." Violet said.

"Urgh, by the way, why aren't you with Renesmee?"

"I can't find her, do you know where she is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea, she is going through her annual 'growing pains', so she will probably be crying her eyes out in pain."

"'Kay, so where is she?"

"Well, can't you smell her?"

"No."

"She must have gone really far this time."

"So should I follow her scent?"

"Yes, but don't tell her that I told you to. She doesn't like people seeing her cry."

"'Kay, Mrs Cullen. Thanks."

"Violet, how many times have I told you? Call me Bella, or Mum. You do live with us remember?"

"Okay, I'll go find Renesmee."

"Okay, see-ya darl."

CHANGE SCENE TO RENESMEE

"Why does it hurt so much?" Renesmee screamed into the now very familiar Canadian forest.

"..."

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh." She screamed again, her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Well, do you want me to go get some ice?" A familiar voice said, chuckling

"Dad, go away!" Renesmee began to get up,but another round of dilapidating pain knocked her straight back to the ground.

"Nessie." Another voice sighed.

"Violet?"

"Yes it is, I thought I told you that I'd come get her." Edward said, with mock anger.

"Yes, but I never listen."

"We all know that Vie." Renesmee said, gasping with the pain that talking caused her.

"Come on sweetie," Edward said pulling his daughter up into his arms, "let's take you home, that way Carli- I mean Gramps can help you. Jeez, would you believe that I'm still not used to calling him Gramps around you?"

"Yes, dad, I would." Violet said.

"Vie, did you just call me Dad?"

"Yea, Bella said to either call her by her proper name or Mum, so I decided, to just call you Dad, since I call her Mum."

"Fair enough."

"Can we please go home?"

"Yes Nessie, I promise I wont hurt you too much." Edward said as he started to run.

CHANGE SCENE AGAIN TO BELLA AND CHARLIE (RENESMEE'S NIGHTMARE)

_"Bella, where's Nessie and Edward?" Charlie Swan asked, just walking through the door._

_"Nessie has growing pains, Edward has gone to get her."_

_"Poor darlin'. You do realise what the date is right?"_

_"Uhhhhhhhhhh," Bella was bewildered for a second until it hit her like a big bus, " Shit, it's Friday the 13th, Edward promised to tell you absolutely every thing on this very day. We thought that you would forget before there was one, how could we be so stupid?"_

_"Hurry up and tell me."_

_"Okay Dad, here goes, well I spakle when I'm in the sun, and that is only because I am a vampire."_

_Suddenly, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Felix and Demitri appeared before them._

_"Isabella Cullen, you have broken the most important rule of our kind. To keep our kind a secret. We now sentence you to death by fire."_

_Felix then flicked out a silver lighter and threw it at Bella, she was ignited instantly, all Bella could do was scream, as she was dying Aro then turned to Charlie and said, " Charlie Swan, you now know about our exsitence, do you choose a horrible death as your daughter has suffered," Aro signaled to the pile of dust where Bella once stood, "or do you choose to become one of us?"_

_"I would rather die than become as you are, but I know that the Cullens are good people, so I choose to turn but stay with my Grandaughter."_

_"Very well, but remember you will be in more pain than you can ever dream."_

_Charlie stood his ground and said nothing, Jane then stepped forward, reached and turned her head as if to kiss Charlie but instead bit him on the side of his neck. _

_Charlie was instantly over come with a pain that was unimaginable by any human on earth._

_He screamed, just then, Edward walked in with Renesmee in his arms and Violet in toe. _

_"They killed Bella!" Charlie gasped._

_"Nooo! Who did this tell me!"_

_"I don't know." All Charlie could do was picture the group in his head._

_"Aro!"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I saw it in your head, and I can smell them, why did they do this?"_

_"She told me that she is a vampire."_

_"Why would she do that?"_

_"It is Friday the 13th, Edward."  
"Oh no."_

_Charlie couldn't answer, his whole body felt like it was on fire._

_"It's the venom. It'll last for approximately 3 days."_

_Charlie was in so much pain that he wanted to get a knife and stab it through his heart._

With that, Renesmee awoke screaming, Bella and Edward rushed into her bedroom.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bell and Edward said in unison.

"Did you make a deal with Charlie to tell him everything on 13th" Nessie asked, sobbing?

"No sweetie why?"

"Good, just promise you will never tell him about us."

"Why would we?" Bella asked.

"Just never tell him okay?"

"Of course Edward said, still rubbing Renesmee's arm.

"Okay, can I go back to sleep."

"Of course, night Nessie." Bella and Edward said, walking out of her room.

Remembering that Edward could see into Renesmee's mind, Bella asked, "What did she dream about?"

As Edward sat down on the loveseat in their living room he explained the whole dream to Bella.

SCENE WITH BELLA AND EDWARD IN LIVING ROOM

If vampires could tear up, Bella would definately have passed that when Edward finished telling her about Renesmee's dream.

Bella was hysterical the only way that Edward could quieten him was cover her mouth with his own. After five minutes Edward tried to pull away but Bella wouldn't let him. The two all but leaped out of their clothes, ready to spend the night in a way that would ahve grossed out their daughter, if she hadn't been in such a deep sleep.

**Yay, so, I love reviews, it gives me extra reading, so please review. :D XD :D XD**

**-BlackPearl96**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Yay! Grrrrrr!**

**Once You read towards the end of the chapter you will see the reason for the wierd title.**

**A huuuuuuuuuuuge thank-you to all who reviewed.**

**YAYYYYY, I found my usb so, as you may have noticed, I can update yay, I will keep a copy of my fanfics on my laptop hard drive so if I ever lose my usb again I will have a back up.**

**Now, before I bore you all to death... Here we go!**

Nessie awoke from the worst night sleep she'd had, ever! First she woke up in tears around 12:30 beacause of a night mare and then she kept getting woken up by her parents 'expressing thier love for each other'. Renesmee felt like a zombie, and as she realised when she walked into the bathroom, she looked like one too. Her hair was aray, result of tossing and turning all night, the make-up that she was wearing when she fell asleep on her way home in her Dad's arms was, in places on her face that it shouldn't be, and her eyes were blood shot from barely having any sleep.

"UGH!" She groaned.

"What's wro-. Wow, jump in the shower I'll have you fixed up in just a minute." Bella said walking towards the shower.

"Thanks Mum, but it's okay, I'll do it."

"No you wont because it takes you almost an hour in the shower, and we have visitors up at the main house arriving in about half an hour, so we need you showered and looking presentable in 15 minutes, so we can meet your father and the rest of the gang at the house."

"What ever. Whose coming to visit?"  
"Violet's rightful family."

"The Camerons?"

"Yes, her two 'sisters' and her 'parents'."

"Yay, Can you go get my clothes and make-up and I'll start on my hair."

"Okay, which clothes?"

"You chose, but no dresses or skirts."

"Never."

Bella was back before Renesmee could even get the shampoo in her hair. Some times she really hated her mother's vampire speed.

"You know Nessie, Jake's-"

"Don't start."

"But."

"I said don't start," Nessie hissed, "it is all Jacob's fault that he's depressed."

"No it's not and you know it."

"..."

"Nessie, he is in love with you."  
"I know but he needs to know that I don't feel the same way, I love Violet, not him."  
"Why?"  
"Because she's her, she just...just... I can't explain it."

"Your in love I get it."

"Yeah." Nessie sighed, she hated it when her mother started to got lovey-dovey.

"Your hair is done was your self off while I get your clothes set out so you can get dressed as soon as your dried off."

Nessie turned the water off and then grabbed her towel. As soon as she was dry she put on the clothes her mother had got for her. She expected a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, which she got, but, she had never seen these clothes before. It was a pair of brand new black skinny jeans and a purple, sequined tank top.

"Urgh." Renesmee groaned.

"What's wrong?" Bella said sarcastically.

"You and Alice were shopping again weren't you?"

"One, it's Aunt Alice to you and, two yes we were shopping again." Alice smirked as she all but bounded into the bathroom.

"Were you planning this all along?"

"Yup." Alice's pixie-like face lit up with excitment as she smiled at Bella.

"They're almost here." This time it was Bella who spoke.

"Yes, we better hurry up and get you ready." With that, Alice leaped at Renesmee, got her dressed and her make-up started and told Bella to go get ready herself. With-in thirty seconds Nessie and Bella were primp-and-proper and on their way to the main house.

**I know, I know, it's short, the next one will be longer I promise. I didn't want to start the scene in the main house during this chapter because I will most probably get completely carried away then it will take you, like, forevenr to read it, then you will get bored with the story and not read it anymore. -pants- Wow that took a while to get out. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha XD... anyhoo... -meek, innocent smile... Sweet voice.- Reviews?**

**-BP96**


End file.
